


and the world stood still

by kingeden



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingeden/pseuds/kingeden
Summary: Izuru has to figure something out, something he couldn’t figure out quickly. That was, until Servant walked up.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	and the world stood still

It was one of the calmer nights in Towa City, the red color of the sky still persisted, and the wind was a bit faster than usual. But otherwise, it was peaceful.

Izuru sat on the edge of an old building, his hair flowing with the wind, legs dangling off of the edge. He was trying to figure something out. Something he couldn’t figure out quickly. 

That was until he heard the footsteps of a certain someone, the one that was causing his problem in the first place, Servant. 

“Kamukura, you wanted to speak with me..?”

Servant had followed Izuru to Towa City, claiming he was trying to be a “good servant”, but Izuru knew that was a lie. He still hadn’t gotten a direct, true answer as to why he followed him there. 

“Yes, that is correct,” Izuru replied, standing up. He walked over to Servant grabbed his right hand, pulling him down to the floor below. A giant hole was in the wall, showing more of the city than the sky.

Izuru gently grasped his other, gloved hand, and placed his own on top of both of Servant’s.

“You make me feel something,” he said, bluntly. 

“I’m not supposed to be able to emote, but I have been. It’s been..” he looked to the floor, “..odd.”

Servant looked at him funny, “..what exactly are you feeling..?”

“I’m not sure.”

He wasn’t sure? That didn’t seem right. He was supposed to be sure about _everything_. So why was this any different?

“But I do have an idea about it,”

Servant tilted his head.

“I don’t typically.. embrace the human parts about myself,” he looked back up to make eye contact, “in fact, I don’t like them at all, but you...”

He put his right hand on Servant’s cheek, “You make me feel human, and strangely enough I.. like that about you,”

“I like so many things about you. You’re..” his expression softened.

He brought his other hand up to Nagito’s other cheek.

“You’re interesting.” 

Servant’s eyes widened. Interesting, he saw _him_ as interesting?

“Is.. is this a joke..?” Servant breathed out a chuckle, “You couldn’t possibly find someone like _me_ —“ 

“But I do,” he rubbed his thumb on Servant’s cheek lovingly.

“...My teachers at Hope’s Peak, they tried to rid me of my ability to emote, claiming it wouldn’t be good for ‘hope’” he put his forehead to Servant’s, “but they were wrong.”

“And no matter how many incisions they do into my brain, in attempt to make me less than human,” Izuru took his hand off Servant’s cheek, and reached into his pocket, “It will never work as long as you’re here,” he finished, a rare, soft smile appearing on his face.

He pulled out a small key. Lifting his head, he moved his hand to the back of Servant’s collar, and stuck the key in.

Without any words between the two of them, the subtle mechanisms in the collar started clicking, until a louder _click_ finally opened the collar, and it fell to the floor.

“You had the key..?” Nagito asked, rubbing his neck. 

“Not the whole time, just after the death of your enemy,” he put his hand back on Nagito’s cheek, “I should have done that earlier, I apologize,” 

In a silent forgiveness, Nagito leaned his head into Izuru’s left hand, placing his right hand on top of Izuru’s.

“I like you too, Izuru.” Nagito confessed, placing a small kiss onto Izuru’s palm. Izuru softly brought Nagito in for a hug. It was genuine, he gripped onto Nagito with such gentleness, nobody could guess that those hands were as powerful as an ox.

Izuru brought a hand to the back of Nagito’s hair, gently petting it. It felt like he was touching a cloud. Nagito did the same, his hand was on Izuru’s lower back, but his hair still reached even farther. It felt like he was feeling an ancient, smooth silk, a lost art. 

Izuru was like art to Nagito, he didn’t seem real to him. Because of his luck, he was scared he would lose him. But at that moment? Not a single fear clouded his mind. He was the most peaceful he had been in months, years, even.

Izuru felt similar to Nagito. He knew that Nagito wasn’t perfect, but he loved that about him. The way his hair was slightly different every day, the ptosis affecting one of his eyelids, even down to his bony hand. He loved all of his imperfections, even if Nagito himself didn’t like them. 

Izuru pulled back from the hug, bumping their foreheads together. He placed a light kiss on Nagito’s nose, and moved down to place another light one on his lips. 

Nagito, stunned, stared into Izuru’s eyes, his face flushed with a similar color to those eyes. Izuru chuckled lightly, and buried his head under Nagito’s chin. He felt Nagito put his hand on Izuru’s head, along with a small kiss.

And so, quietly, despite the chaos that started to flare up outside, the two stood there, lightly swaying in eachothers arms. They were eachothers world.


End file.
